A Blitzy Situation
by My Little Powerpuff Pony
Summary: When a storm hits Townsville, there's no school for the day. But when one little mistake happens, the Powerpuff's and another's lives change forever.
1. Early Morning

There were barely any cars or trucks on the usually busy streets, for the daily news had warned the town people to stay indoors. It was an awfully stormy day, and the sun was nowhere in sight. According to what the television was saying, the girls would not be having school. At about 6:00 in the morning, Buttercup awoke to rain, thunder, and lightning. But all that went through her head was, "No school! Yes! Early weekend!" But when she turned to look at the clock, "Early in the morning, to!" She shouted. Bubbles yawned, then rolled over on her side, and continued sleeping. As she did this, Buttercup saw Octi in Bubbles arms. Not thinking her actions through, she snagged Octi from Bubbles grasp. Of course Bubbles awoke and began sobbing. This crying woke Blossom almost immediately. "What's wrong?" She asked Bubbles, who had tears running down her face. "Butter…cup…has Octi!" She replied. Blossom made an enraged facial expression at Buttercup as she lunged out of the bed and grabbed her. Once she was free from Blossom's clutches, Buttercup ran to the lab, and Blossom followed. The window of the lab had been left open by Buttercup the night before she was using it to throw water balloons at Bubbles and Blossom while they were playing outside. Next to the window on a table, sat a vile of Chemical X in a glass container. Buttercup ran into the corner where the window was. "Please, just give it back, please?" Blossom asked. But Buttercup shook her head and stuck her tounge out at Blossom. Blossom had had just about of enough of Buttercup's behavior. So she jumped on top of Buttercup and screamed "GIVE IT TO ME!" knocking the Chemical X out the window.


	2. The Light

As Blossom tore at Buttercup for knocking the vile out the window, she heard an ear-piercing shriek from a girl outside her room. The storm front that had been gathering around Townsville for some time finally chose to send a bolt of white-hot lightning streaking down to the sidewalk. The bolt hit the source of the high pitched scream, and upon contact with the pedestrian it remained for several seconds, channeling power into the newly radioactive girl. As Blossom watched from the height of her bedroom window, she could see what happened next in pristine detail. A dome of the same energy that had struck the girl from the clouds formed around her, making the air simmer with heat and buzz with the hum of transferring electricity. The dome then began pulsing with a violet light that grew in both power and intensity as seconds went by. All the while, the original fork of lightning stayed above the bubble, moving the clouds above and cracking the earth below with whips of pure energy. Then, it was all over. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as the dome gathered power and exploded outward with bone-breaking force. The trees and cars in the immediate area were thrown in all directions as if they were insects before a hurricane. When the blast hit the Girls' house, it was literally _torn_ from the ground in several large chunks that landed hundreds of feet backward. Blossom laid on her back for a moment, stunned by the speed and power of the entire ordeal. As she gathered her thoughts, Buttercup and Bubbles arose from the destruction of their home to investigate the scenario.


	3. Blitz

Buttercup and Bubbles approached a large crater that had been created from the heat of the electricity. There, at the very bottom, hunched in a ball, was the girl. She immediately arose from the car parts and buildings that had fallen into the crater. The girls were in complete and total shock. For what approached them was no _ordinary_ girl. This was another Powerpuff Girl!

"What are you two looking at?! Never witnessed anyone be electrified…HOLY!"

She wore a violet dress, had violet eyes, brown hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"WHAT?! WHA… WHAT?! What the… huh?" The girl was just as shocked.

"Stay calm! Getting upset will only make you feel worse. So just let me…." Buttercup assured.

"No… NO!" The girl hollered at Buttercup, thrashing her back against a building, causing it to collapse on her.

Bubbles looked at the girl in horror, then with rage as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry…. I, I, I…."

"Oh, it's too late for that missy. You should have apologized BEFORE YOU SMACKED MY SISTER AGAINST A BUILDING!

Bubbles capered twords the girl with total anger. Then began to punch and smack her repeatedly.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" The girl said as she ran away from Bubbles with great speed.

"Sure…" Bubbles remarked. Just then, the girl came from miles and miles and miles and miles from Townsville, picking up speed, then held out her fist as she passed Bubbles punching her ONCE, right in the check, breaking her jaw and knocking a few teeth out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would hurt that much…NOT! The girl hit the floor in hysterical laughter. Rolling around on the dirt road.

"Heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OW!" The girl's body was pushed even deeper into the ground as Blossom picked up her head, forcing her to look deep into her eyes.

"Look who's laughing now.''

"I, um…" The girl stuttered.

"What's your name, so I can tell the people at your funeral what to write on your gravestone."

"You, may refer to me as Blitz." Blitz replied.

**Sorry about the late chapters, schools almost over! (does a dance then returns to computer) Whew! Sorry guys…it's been a long year. **


	4. Argueing

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHY?" Buttercup demanded to know why she was thrown against a building.

"The first time I harmed you or your sisters, it wasn't intentional. The second time however, it was because that one…" While Blitz was explaining her actions to Buttercup, she pointed to Bubbles. "…pissed me off!"

"I had a verwy gowd wesone to hwit youw! Sow down't bwame mwe! Bubbles muttered while she held an ice-pack against her _almost_ broken jaw.

"Reasons don't matter! Look, you hit me, I hit back. I was simply defending myself." Blitz argued.

"Heh, "reasons don't matter!" Ha! I beg to differ! Buttercup snapped.

Everyone was yelling and hollering and arguing! It was too much for Blossom to withhold.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! STOP TALKING!"

As soon as everyone heard her scream, the room went dead silent.

"Thank you. Now, the reason we brought..." Blossom chocked on her last word. "…Blitz here, is because her powers could be of use to us."

And already, there were questions.

"Yes, Blitz?" Blossom sighed

"Yeah thanks uuh, what do you mean of use to you?"

"Well, I was going to explain that until I was sooo rudely interrupted!" Just then, Blossom heard a familiar evil laughter coming from Townsville Community Bank. Her head darted tword the window, her pupils dilated, and she listened carefully.

"What is it, Blossom? Are you okay?" Blitz asked with concern in her voice.

"Princess…" Is all Blitz got as a response. And with that, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were gone.

A look of confusion spread across Blitz's face. "What a strange life you have Blitz."

**This chapter was an exciting one to write. I had to discover a glimpse of Blitz's personality. I guess I also did in the previous chapter to. Oh yeah! And I finished school! OH YEAH! **


	5. Hypnotism

**Are you excited? Yeah, of course you are! JK! _**

"Come back! Don't leave me! (pant, pant)" Blitz was sprinting after the girls but wasn't looking up at all. She was more focused on how fast her legs were moving. They actually seemed rather still, but quickly vibrated. Then, she suddenly got hit in the face by what felt like a baseball bat.

"Oww...what the heck?" She was knocked to the ground. As she was rubbing her head, she looked up to see what had hit her.

"Wow, I don't remember these ever being in front of their house...OH! No!" She had hit one of the pyramids in Egypt.

"How did I get all the way out here in a matter of seconds?" She then had an idea. She began to run in place, picking speed and intensity.

"3...2..1!" She then raced off, taking a chunk of the pyramids with her. She loved the adrenaline, the wind in her face and, most of all, the power. All of it, at her disposal.

"I'M INVINSIBLE!" She cheered as she took off into the blue, feeling like she could control the world, if she wanted.

Then, an enourmous cloud of red mist surrounded her. She tried to get away from it but it seemed to chase her, and was just as fast as her. Everywhere she turned, it was there.

Soon, her independence, bravery, and courege, were replaced with new emotions. Hatered, iceolation, and spite. The blood red mist circled her, then jumped away, to reveal an evil demon. HIM!

"You will do my biding, with your extratrordinary abilities." Him chuckled, as spirals apeared in his eyes.

"Your biding, with my extratrordinary abilities." Blitz repeated, as her eyes changed to match his. ** AHHHHHH! Save me! Srry about the super long chapters! (:**


	6. The Truth Stings

"Did I miss something relevant to our current predicament?" Blitz questioned when she got back to Townsville.

"Our current what-now?" Buttercup asked, confused. "Wait, it doesn't matter. But what does is that Princess and Mojo have teamed up, and are going to steal the chemicals in the Professor's…"

"Got it." Blitz interrupted. Then she flew to the peak of a robot labeled PMOJO. As soon as she got there, she was greeted by a mechanical fist. It was about to slam her into the earth, but then slowed as Blitz glowed a bright violet. She appeared to be stealing the robot's energy! A long lightning bolt glew the same violet that Blitz did, and grew in length as seconds went by. And then, the bolt disappeared, leaving the robot powerless. It fell over, motionless.

Blitz's pupils changed from her average white dots, to violet with dark green slits that resembled a cat's eye. And, with all that power and radioactivity inside of her, all she could do was smile and laugh hysterically.

Her new pupils faced to the characters inside of the robot. She first lifted Princess out. Then threw her into the air and hit her once in the nose. Breaking it and a few other bones in the center of her face. Blitz's fist was now covered in blood, but she didn't care at all. She then smiled wider now and flew back down to Mojo, who had fled a while ago. "Oh no! You can't leave yet! It wouldn't be fair to give Princess all the attention…" When she said this, she chocked Princess until she was blue. Then let go. "…And you _none!_" She then picked Mojo up by his helmet and spun him in a circle, while elevating upward. And when it slid off his head, he slammed thru the window of a grocery store.

"BLITZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT THE POWERPUFF WAY!" All the girls said in unison.

"_FORGET THE POWERPUFF WAY!" _Blitz seemed rather insulted that her new friends didn't approve of her methods. "I'm doing it _my_ way! And there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

"Oh but you forget Blitz, we're more experienced with our powers than you and we have more than you." Bubbles taunted.

"That's not exactly true, you see…" Blitz eyes went completely black, and out her mouth came a red mist. She then closed her eyes and fell over. "…She has _my_ powers, and I have hers…"

"YOU MONSTER! I OUGHTA RIP YOU TO BITS FOR POSSEIEN MY SISTER!" Buttercup rushed and tore at Him.

"Isn't that cute, your only hurting your friend." Him pointed to Blitz, with eyes still closed, she kept making the motion that you do when your being kicked in the stomach.

**Sorry, that's it for now. I wonder what will happen next….**

**Oh! Before I go, I'd like to thank ConformityisNonsense for this chapter's idea. Go check her out! She's a really nice girl.**


	7. What Now?

**Enjoy! (:**

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my chaotic way of stopping villains. Oh! Or should I say _our _chaotic way." Him was continuing to manipulate Blitz into doing cruel things.

"Yes, of course master…" Blitz replied blindly.

"BLITZ! Snap out if it!" Bubbles kept trying to get Blitz to realize what was happening, but it was no use.

"Blitzy dear, please dispose of your so called "friends", would you?"

That was a command. No use in fighting it. Without any sign of resistance, Blitz said, "Yes master."

She once again gathered power and launched herself to the group of girls in front of her. Each girl had a particular way of being stopped…

Bubbles: Easiest target comes first. Bubble's pigtails were torn off the side of her head, and were used as boxing gloves for Blitz. She was only punched a few times before becoming unconscious.

Buttercup: Strongest target, but also the stupidest one. When Blitz ran twords her, she was immediately burned with heat rays, but she was used to it. Her own powers being quite hot themselves. She just ignored her attack and began her own. But each time she tried to gather power for a large blow, she was struck by Buttercup. So, she diced to try something new. She created a whip out of white lightning and began beating Buttercup with it. She absolutely _loved_ the sound of Buttercup shrieking in pain. But, something felt wrong about it. Mean. Cruel. Barbaric. Brutal. And most of all, evil. But she couldn't stop herself from it. So she began sobbing while she beat Buttercup half to death.

Blossom: Blitz wasn't even thinking about Blossom. Which made it the perfect moment for Blossom to save her sisters, starting with Buttercup. She grabbed Blitz by her pony tail and thru her away from her sister. Buttercup was hunched in a ball and was crying quietly. She had 50 red slashes all across her body, or at least that's how many Blossom could count. And was bleeding like crazy. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon. Everything is going to be okayyyy…ahu" Blossom couldn't hold back anymore. She, Bubbles and Buttercup started crying. They truly had no idea what to do. None. No idea how to stop Blitz, save Buttersup from blood loss, how to save Townsville. Everything was _not okay_. They were all going to die from being beat to death by one of their own. And once she destroyed Townsville, would she stop there? No, she would take over the world. Drain it of it's energy and life. The world, that these three children cared for so deeply, was doomed.

**Sorry about it being so sad. (sniffle) But don't worry, they'll figure out something…**


End file.
